nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Newhaven Impact
}} Newhaven Impact is a professional Lovian football club based in the East River neighborhood of Newhaven, Kings. Impact were founded on 6 May, 2014 as an expansion team for the then upcoming LSCA Major Soccer League 2014. The club's current head coach is former Kemburger footballer, Tom White. for a short three month spell. Impact's name was chosen by a poll on the official website of LSCA Major Soccer League, beating the three other options of Newhaven Vikings, Newhaven Raiders and Newhaven Chargers. Impact's owner is Tim Simon, a well-known Lovian investor and shareholder in several businesses. History Club unveiled Newhaven Impact was announced as the club name on 6 May, 2014, along with the team logo, colors and badge design, in a presentation held at the Newhaven Stadium. Supporters of Impact chose a name for the club in an online poll held several months before the creation of Newhaven Impact. There was a list of possible names - the Newhaven Vikings, the Newhaven Raiders, the Newhaven Chargers, and the Newhaven Impact. The Newhaven Impact easily won, with an incredible 41% of the vote. Before the club's "official foundation" at the presentation, the owner of the new Newhaven franchise was unknown, however the owner was introduced to be Tim Simon at the presentation, appearing approximately five minutes after the start of the presentation (exactly 4 minutes, 57 seconds). At the presentation, the main sponsor of the Impact was announced to be Air Lovia, and many important officials of Air Lovia attended the presentation, including Prince Dimitri of Lovia, the former ruling monarch and King of Lovia. On the 8th May 2014, an expansion draft was held in order to supply the new expansion team, Newhaven Impact, with squad players. Newhaven Impact picked an unsafe player of their choice from each team in the 2014 LSCA Major Soccer League. Despite this, Newhaven Impact immediately sold all except one player from the draft for cash or draft picks in order to gain money to purchase their own players. The exception was Nane Joseph, a young Libertan national football team striker who was surprisingly made unsafe by the Frisco Eagles. The club purchased Nick Davis, a Lovia national football team defender from Athina Sofasi for a fee of $750,000 before the expansion draft at the LSCA headquarters. Stadium Newhaven Impact have used the Newhaven Stadium as their home stadium since the franchise's foundation. The Newhaven Stadium is located in Downtown Newhaven, Newhaven, and is home to three teams. The Newhaven Impact, the Newhaven Rockets and the Lovia national football team all play at the Newhaven Stadium for their home games - however none of the three own it. The City of Newhaven owns the stadium, however the State of Kings are linked with purchasing it from the city. The Newhaven Stadium is an all-seater stadium which has the largest capacity of both a football stadium and sports stadium in Lovia. The Newhaven Impact are linked to be in a private bidding war with the Newhaven Rockets in order to purchase the stadium, and whoever wins is set to charge their city-rival club either very high rent, or disallow their city-rival from playing their home matches at the stadium. This has caused fear among both sets of supporters. The current seated capacity of the stadium is 30,015. Supporters The Impact Supporters Alliance was established two days following the formation of Newhaven Impact, on the 8th May 2014. Based on the fan association of FC Barcelona and Seattle Sounders, members of the Alliance have the ability to vote on the removal of the General Manager and on other team decisions. Season ticket holders become automatic members, whilst non-season tickets may buy into the Alliance for a fee. Membership benefits include voting privileges, an invitation to the annual meeting and other team perks. Members may also be elected into the Impact Supporters Alliance Council by receiving at least 10 nominations from other members on an annual basis. The first vote of the Newhaven Impact is to be held on 6 July, 2014, whereby members will discuss transfers and trades. There is also an unofficial marching band of Newhaven Impact, the first of its kind in the Major Soccer League. The unofficial marching band of Newhaven Impact is the Impact Wave, a 41-member marching band consisting of brass and marching percussion. The band plays music from multiple genres, such as Latin, rock and pop, and sits on the south end of the Newhaven Stadium. The marching band participate in many community events, much to the disapproval of Newhaven Rockets supporters, and all of the members of the band are season ticket holders and members of Newhaven Impact. The marching band was founded just two days after the foundation of the team, along with the Impact Supporters Alliance and has since developed heavily. Besides the Alliance, there are currently three recognized, independent supporters groups for the Newhaven Impact. The NC Impact, a supporters group representing Newhaven Impact supporters residing in Noble City, is the second largest supporters group to the official Impact Supporters Alliance and was founded only months after the Impact Supporters Alliance was. Despite more Newhaven citizens supporting Impact, a large number of Impact fans reside in Noble City proving the organisation beneficial. The second largest supporters group is named FC Impact, which is the fastest growing independent supporters group after NC Impact. The smallest recognized independent supporters group of the Newhaven Impact is West Stand Impact, a much smaller supporters group that sit in the West Stand. Rivalries Newhaven Impact's fiercest rivals are by far Newhaven Rockets, who are located in the same city as the Impact. Despite the rivalry growing fierce due to the club's geographic location, the club's also have squads comprised of highly-rated "quality" players. The clubs both play in the Newhaven Stadium, making games between the two teams much fiercer. The team's excellent squad has seen the team become rivals with an influx of Lovian football clubs, and along with the Newhaven Rockets have made many enemies from "thrashing" opposition teams. Because the franchise was only recently established, the team has not gained any fierce rivals other than the Newhaven Rockets, nor any foreign franchises or club rivals. Current squad Category:Soccer team Category:LSCA